User blog:DB Baxter/And The Seeds Shall Grow (An Ending for Reign of Chaos).
The journey of Vordel, Kazrris, Denon, and Utahsi had ended. It had ended in a cruel execution from a criminal. It wasn’t the ideal way for a few men who considered themselves heroes to go out. The death was quick, and without any honor. Cut down just at the worst of times, by a monster. A monster who operates not on logic and reason, but one who feeds on the fear and paranoia of men, women, and children all over Tamriel. One who simply refers to himself, as Goriyn. This… this thing, had pursued those four for countless years, with his one purpose being to murder them in cold blood and stand over their lifeless body, with the dagger he used to do the deed raised highly over his head, and the last of the still warm crimson dropping into his hair. That was his intentions, yes, but never was it supposed to be realized. Never was that ending supposed to come to fruition. But, it did. And it hurt more people than they could ever possibly imagine. The ending intended, was much different. The men who would stand high and mighty above the corpses of evil among other warriors with their own watchers. These men would live out their lives in peace, after overcoming the massive struggles that were thrown their way. But yet, they could never have done that, for reasons beyond their control. And instead, it ended in misery. Ended in death. Goriyn had won. But, had he truly one? Each human, elf, and beast needs purpose to move through life, no matter the size and importance of it. Goriyn needed something to do battle with, in order to have purpose. The Darkness needed a light to surround, and by murdering the four, Goriyn had extinguished the last bit of light he wanted to do battle with. Yin may not exist without Yang, and Goriyn had murdered his Yin. How long could Goriyn himself last, without another part to complete him? And as for those 4, they lived such an abysmal life. Utahsi, always on the run from slavers. Always looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was coming. Denon, his soul ripped apart and soiled by the workings of Jager Tharn. Kazrris, A life full of regret after losing 3 families and countless other friends. And Vordel, a life always haunted by the monster lurking deep within him. Killed in cold blood, yes, but as their mortal lives come to an end, they may now walk into the afterlife, without fear or worry to weigh them down. After a life of nearly constant suffering, they were free. Some may be a tinge upset at the passing, but there will be more. More people like Vordel. More like Kaz. More Like Denon. More like Utahsi. More heroes will arise. The flowers may have withered and fallen, but their seeds still lay in the hands of the gardener, waiting to be planted and waiting to grow. The gardener will plant them, in time. That much is known. However, he cannot guarantee that it will grow or stay healthy, but he will try to help that plant reach their potential. He will try. And he is certain, those seeds will grow. Into something better. Something not built on fear, or anger. Something better. But, now is not the time to worry about such a matter. Now, there is perhaps a time for celebration. The end did not end as it should have, but the ending is still one that can be clarified as a happy one. Goriyn had not defeated them, but merely set them free. The End. Ending Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLNhfAdIsww Category:Blog posts